1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of telephonic communication, and more particularly, to communication headsets.
2. Background of the Invention
The replacement of traditional telephone handsets with headsets has significantly improved productivity in telephone-intensive occupations such as technical sales support and telemarketing. A study by H.B. Maynard and Co. found that productivity was 43% higher for headset-equipped workers in telephone intensive occupations than handset users. One problem, however, is that many users prefer not to wear their headsets for extended periods of time. These workers typically remove their headsets after each telephone call. As a result, their efficiency in terms of call answering is actually less than that of handset users because two hands are required to don headsets. The worker must stop his current task, pick up the headset, adjust it to his head using both hands, and then continue what he was previously doing. This process is especially inconvenient during intervals of frequent, unexpected telephone calls. It would be more efficient and convenient, therefore, if a user could don a headset with only one hand.
Currently, there are two styles of headsets that offer the possibility of one-handed deployment. The xe2x80x9cover-the-ear headsetxe2x80x9d situates an audio receiver near one of the user""s ears with an earhook that is formed to fit around the top and back of the ear. A second style, known as an xe2x80x9cear hang headset,xe2x80x9d has a small receiver capsule which fits into the concha of the user""s ear. Both the earhook and the ear hang headsets can be donned with one hand in theory, but, in practice, adjustments for proper fit typically require both hands and are often time consuming.
The most common style of headset is a headband headset having either one or two audio receivers (monaural or binaural, respectively) that fit over the wearer""s ears. Headband headsets generally require two hands to don. The band is constructed in arcuate form from a resilient material, usually including a plastic section that slides up and down, allowing the user to adjust band size and tension. The band is sized smaller than an average user""s head size to provide sufficient tension to ensure stability. Because of this, the user must grasp both ends of the headband and pull it far enough apart to fit over the user""s head.
Although headband headsets require two hands to deploy, they offer a number of advantages not available in earhook and ear hang headsets. Because of wide variations in the size and orientation of human ears, many users cannot wear earhook or ear hang headsets without discomfort or significant adjustment, which often requires two hands. Headbands, by contrast, provide snug, secure fits to a wide variety of users. Headbands also allow the user to choose between monaural and binaural headsets. Binaural headsets typically provide superior acoustical performance, particularly in noisy environments. For these reasons, the versatility of headband headsets is often preferred to earhook and ear hang headsets.
Accordingly, what is needed is a headband headset the user can don using only one hand and that provides a secure fit for either monaural or binaural headsets.
The present invention overcomes the limitations of conventional headset designs by providing a headband headset that the user can easily don with one hand by opening the headset sufficiently to fit onto the user""s head. This allows the user to quickly pick up the headset and place it on his head using only one hand.
A headset in accordance with one embodiment of the present invention includes a headband with first and second edges. The curvature of the headband is described by its average radius of curvature. In its initial configuration, the average radius of curvature is such that the distance between first and second ends of the headband is slightly less than the width of an average human head. The headband is formed from a flexible, resilient material so that the average radius of curvature is variable in response to bringing the first and second edges towards each other. This may be done by the user, with one hand, by applying pressure to the edges and squeezing them together. As the edges are brought towards one another, the average radius of curvature of the headband increases until the distance between the headband ends is at least slightly greater than the width of an average human head. Once the headband has expanded sufficiently, the user can place it over his head, position it on his ears, and then allow the edges to return to their previous position by releasing the pressure on the edges. As this is done, the headband""s average radius of curvature decreases until the headband securely fits the user""s head.
In one embodiment, the present invention includes a substantially C-shaped headband with two edges. As the edges are brought towards each other by applied pressure, the headband""s shape changes from its original, roughly C-shaped configuration to a shape having a substantially straight portion. When the headband is opened in this manner, the user can position it across his head and release the edges, allowing the headband to gently wrap around the user""s head. Thus, the user can easily pick up the headset, apply pressure to the edges, and position the headset with one hand.
In another embodiment, at least a portion of the headband""s cross-section is shaped in the form of a V. That portion is arcuate in shape, and may again be described by its average radius of curvature. The cross section is further defined by the interior angle between the first and second legs of the V. The radius of curvature depends on the interior angle of the cross section, and so the user can don the headset by applying pressure to the legs of the V-shaped cross section to decrease the angle therebetween. This action increases the radius of curvature sufficiently to allow the headset to easily fit over the user""s head. Once placed on the head, the user releases the legs of the V, which then increases the angle and decreases the radius until the headset fits snugly about the ears.
In yet another embodiment of the invention, the headset has a substantially C-shaped headband with a hinge extending lengthwise along at least a curved portion of the headband. A pick-up area, which can be grasped with one hand, is located on the headband for closing the hinge. As the hinge is closed, it straightens, forcing the area of the headband including the hinge to straighten as well. This opens up the headband and allows it to be positioned on the head. Because the entire headband need not assume a substantially straight shape to allow the user to don the headband, the hinge does not need to extend along the entire headband. As the user releases pressure, the hinge opens and the headband returns to its substantially C-shaped configuration.
In another aspect, the headset again has a substantially C-shaped headband with a gap extending lengthwise-along at least a portion of the headband. A pick-up area is located on the headband for closing the gap by applying pressure using one hand. As the gap closes, the portion of the headband containing the gap becomes substantially straight. Again, this opens open the headset to allow the user to place it easily on his head using only one hand.
In still another aspect of the present invention, a method is provided for donning a communications headset comprising a headband with a radius of curvature responsive to bringing the edges of the headband towards each other. The method includes grasping the edges of the headband (which can be done with one hand), exerting sufficient force to bring the edges towards each other, thereby increasing the radius of curvature of the headband, positioning the headband across the head, and releasing the hand from the first and second edges of the headband to allow the headband to curve onto the head.
The foregoing features and embodiments advantageously provide a comfortable headband headset that can be donned with one hand. The features and advantages described in this summary and the following detailed description, however, are not all-inclusive, and particularly, many additional features and advantages will be apparent to one of ordinary skill in the art in view of the drawings, specification, and claims hereof. Moreover, it should be noted that the language used in the specification has been principally selected for readability and instructional purposes, and may not have been selected to delineate or circumscribe the inventive subject matter, resort to the claims being necessary to determine such inventive subject matter.